


【trhp】【lvhp】庄园里没有樱桃树

by devotion12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Je suis le seigneur du château | I'm the King of the Castle (1989)
Genre: Gen, M/M, NC-17, 乱伦, 儿童犯罪, 女装play, 强迫性关系, 控制欲, 早恋, 暗黑, 洛丽塔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotion12345/pseuds/devotion12345
Summary: 家庭教师莉莉带着她的儿子哈利去了一户人家当家庭教师。莉莉发现她的儿子到了那后，却十分反常……





	【trhp】【lvhp】庄园里没有樱桃树

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：儿童犯罪，乱][伦版洛丽塔，有虐杀动物的行为，无恋童，只是 双方早恋，内容崩坏。汤伏不拆，一人论。美化了老劳德，实非我的本意。都OOC了，就别计较这些了吧。女装play。内容真的很丧病了。祷告来自莎士比亚，罗密欧与朱丽叶接吻那段。
> 
> 我觉得本文不算斯德哥尔摩吧。
> 
> 级别：nc-17
> 
> 配对：汤哈
> 
> 借鉴：我是城堡之王au
> 
> 形式：现代au
> 
> 形象：参考密室中的中汤姆和一年级的哈利
> 
> 樱桃树在本文意味着诚实，既然没有，说明全都是谎言。所以汤姆对哈利说的话全部要反着理解。  
> 最后也许哈利回来了，也许哈利没有。

1.

华盛顿砍了父亲的樱桃树，父亲奖励了他的诚实。

里德尔的庄园里没有樱桃树，所以没人奖励汤姆的诚实。

2.

汤姆是里德尔庄园的无冕之王，他为所欲为。可惜他体弱多病，所以他现在不得不躺进了镇上的医院进行疗养。

就在汤姆在医院治疗的这段时间，里德尔庄园迎来一位女教师。

丧妻已久的老里德尔对这位女教师一见钟情，尽管这位女教师丧夫不久还带着位孩子。可这位红发绿眼的花容月貌身姿窈窕的女士，仍是让老里德尔心花怒放。

得知这个消息的汤姆，躺着病床上，穿着洁白的病服，他侧过他那张人人都夸赞他纯洁的脸，再自然不过得想着又来一个。

老里德尔很早就死了妻子，但是他一直未再娶妻，不是没有人给老里德尔介绍过，只是通通毁于汤姆的手上。汤姆不是恋父的小孩，他只是讨厌有人来跟他抢属于他的一切，新来了女人，意味着会有新来的孩子，来跟他抢。

这就是为什么汤姆会躺在医院的原因，因为他故意跌落水中只为了污蔑了一位无辜的女士，要知道汤姆甚至不会游泳，但是他仍是毅然决然地跳进去。老里德尔不能容忍一个连孩子都不放过的恶毒女人作为他的新妻子，于是又这么黄了一段姻缘。

汤姆是个有缺陷的孩子，他天生的冷漠残忍。他对他的父亲也不甚有情感，他之所以留着他的父亲，是因为他现在还没有足够的能力来打理里德尔庄园。不过这并没有当初汤姆一边在为他父亲的死亡而进行策划。

现在他为不断打搅他父亲的婚姻感到厌烦，但是他不得不这么做。他要捍卫他的领地。

3.

从火车上下来的波特母子坐上了老里德尔的轿车。小哈利“嚯哟”地一口气把母子二人的那比他人还大的上面布满了了魁地奇和小狮子图案的箱子推上了后车厢。这当然少不了老里德尔先生的帮助。

先生，你是个小小男子汉。老里德尔赞美他。而且，我突然发现，你如同我的儿子一样的漂亮，你们长得还有些像。

先生，谢谢您的夸奖。哈利一被夸就害羞地跑到他妈妈的身边，抱着他母亲的腰，手里还抓着母亲大块花朵图案的裙子。哈利露出半个脸来偷偷打量老里德尔先生。

而莉莉.波特女士白藕一样的手臂搭在哈利的肩膀上，对老里德尔露出了一个微笑。

她解释道，哈利就是容易害羞。

老里德尔被这一个笑容整得飘飘欲仙，一路去给波特母子开车门的手，都好像长了翅膀一样。他相信莉莉是个好母亲，好女人。因为她的孩子这样信赖她。说不定她未来是个好妻子。

哈利头靠在座位枕头上，他伸出手，张开五指，透过指尖的缝隙看天空。对于要到了新的地方生活，他也有些害怕。他想念他的小伙伴，比如赫敏，比如罗恩。

也许新要认识的人会好相处的吧。这个想法一直延续到哈利跳下车，抬头看到汤姆后。哈利原本只是想打量这栋房子。

汤姆头发梳得整整齐齐，像所有的小少爷一样。他穿着漂亮华贵的衣服，居高临下地站在窗台前打量哈利。说是打量也不太对，不过是一条毒蛇在计划如何狩猎展开攻击。这是进行捕食前的蛰伏。

哈利的穿着则要素朴多了，他套着件偏大的格子短袖，膝盖以上是洗到掉色的蓝色背带短裤，一头乱糟糟不服帖的黑发，带着酒瓶厚用胶带粘起来的眼镜，手里还拎着一个大大的尼龙书包，一脸傻到看起来随时就要流口水的看着汤姆。

哈利同决定给他留下一个好印象。哈利像如同见到罗恩他们那样微笑，同汤姆挥挥手，以示友好。

汤姆只是冷淡地看着哈利的示好。没有给予任何回应。

我讨厌他。这是汤姆的唯一想法。

哈利站在一片阳光中，被成片的白花绿草包围着，有些不知所措。

哈利。是莉莉在叫他。

哈利推开了这栋房子的大门，从光明之中走入了阴暗。

4.

汤姆不舒服，所以他还在楼上睡觉。老里德尔如此解释汤姆的拒不见客。

哈利和莉莉都隐隐约约感觉到汤姆并不欢迎他们。尤其哈利，他想起那个黑发漂亮男孩看他的眼神。

哈利抬起头，拉住他妈妈的手。给他妈妈一个安抚的笑容。

此时此刻的汤姆正坐在楼上，舔着抹果酱刀的酒红色樱桃肉沫。一边整好自己书柜上的所有奖牌。

这个奖牌有点摆歪了，汤姆将他们挪正，使得所有奖牌看起来在一条直线上。

汤姆是个固执又强烈控制欲的人，对待奖牌也一样。一切必须按照他想要的方式进行。

汤姆也只是品尝喜欢沾在刀上残余的果酱，他不喜欢樱桃，也不喜欢果酱，因为他觉得迷人的东西都是带点危险性的。

可能被割伤的危险让他觉得自己更为清醒，因为他喜欢征服，尤其是征服能对他产生威胁的东西。

与此同时，哈利也在收拾自己的房间，他努力让自己的房间看起来井井有条，尽管这最多只能保持三天。因为莉莉喜欢做事有条不紊有条理的小男孩。

哈利想要莉莉高兴，因为他爱莉莉，莉莉是他的妈妈，亲人。

哦，忘了提，好心的老里德尔先生也给哈利准备了自己的房间。这使得哈利十分感谢里德尔先生。

这时房间里溜进来一只狸花猫，黄白二色。它走进来拱着哈利的手臂，哈利想要摸摸它，然后猫躲开了，接着把哈利的刚收拾好的房间弄得一团糟。哈利想要捉住它，让这位猫大人停止他的破坏，他不想再收拾一遍房间。然后猫一跃跳入桌子上，靠近哈利父亲詹姆斯照片的相框。哈利不敢轻举妄动，他决定同这位猫大爷猫主子求饶，只要放过他父亲的相框，哈利很珍惜这个相框的，这是他们全家的合影。猫看着哈利歪了歪头，然后用自己的肉垫爪子拍飞了这个相框。

相框摔得四分五裂，哈利的哭声响彻整个庄园。

门外的汤姆只是微笑。

5.

这是哈利刚来的第一天，这是他们一起吃的第一顿晚饭。哈利不想闹脾气，也不想因为他的哭闹让别人觉得他不懂事。但是他的确痛彻心扉。

这顿饭便吃的很不愉快。哈利因为父亲的相框被猫摔碎了，他整个人都在闷闷不乐。而猫恰好是汤姆这几天刚收养的，谁又能责怪一只不受控制的动物呢？汤姆是一如既往的表现地像幅油画。他们连相互自我介绍都十分敷衍。

老里德尔决定缓解一下尴尬。汤姆，家里新来了朋友。不如这样，这周末我们一起去海边玩玩？

旅行是个能加强人与人联系的好办法，尤其两个孩子年龄相仿，一定能成为彼此不错的玩伴。老里德尔觉得自己这个想法不错。

海边，汤姆的叉子上插着食物。他想，哦，这意味这回他又要把一个孩子推入海里吗？就像那个抢了他奖牌的记不清名字那位矮胖男孩一样。

没有创意的杀人，汤姆不喜欢。所以他只是回答，佃户的租金还没有收，酒庄里的酒还没有找人放入地窖。

父亲，您应该忙这些事才对。汤姆说着敬语，却毫无敬意。汤姆甚至在教他的父亲应该如何管理庄园，打理产业。

这无疑使得这餐饭更为尴尬。老里德尔本来习惯了儿子一向的霸道，而且 大多数情况下汤姆不会说错，但是今天在莉莉和哈利这样的客人面前他有些下不来台。

莉莉说道，初到这里，地方还不熟，还是不要走得太远，应该多熟悉熟悉这里。旅行的话，以后随时有机会的。

哈利一句话也没有说，他忙着悲痛于下午的事情，他埋头喝碗里的奶油浓汤。他不知道汤姆一直在盯着他看。

以后？汤姆不喜欢这个词语。

汤姆决定要送他一份礼物。是送哈利和莉莉早日离开的礼物。

6.

哈利实在太难过了，有大人在的时候，他不敢哭，他只敢自己一个在床上 晚压抑地哭，等哭累了才睡着的。

哈利在睡梦中感觉到湿意。凉凉的，很冰。把他的被子都浸湿了一部分。这让哈利很不舒服。他记得自己已经不尿床很久了。所以他翻了个身，然后他的手碰到一个东西。像是毛发被打湿的触感。

这触感瞬间吓醒了哈利。他打开床头灯，看见一只动物的脚露出来，被白布裹着，放在哈利的身侧。

哈利认得那只脚，是今天下午打碎了他父亲相框的始作俑者。

哈利想要尖叫，但是他已经哭哑了喉咙，叫不出来。

哈利只能得奔跑下楼。

汤姆睁着眼睛躺在哈利隔壁的房间，十分满意。

据说连环杀手在早期都有虐杀动物的倾向。汤姆想着书上的内容。

等到大人们都发现哈利蜷缩在墙角的时候，汤姆先哭起了他死去的猫。汤姆抱着死去的猫，十分伤心。

他不大喊大叫，但是眼泪一个劲的往下掉，比哭不出来的哈利强太多了。于是故事就被汤姆的暗示扭转成了，哈利报复杀猫，哈利是个残忍的小孩，活生生的淹死了猫。

尽管汤姆一个字都没有说。

趴在莉莉怀里哭泣的汤姆，终于抬起头，对不知所措的哈利露出一个怨毒的微笑。

当然除了哈利，没有人看到。

哈利瞬间就明白了。但是哈利也什么都没有说。

莉莉也为自己的儿子感到难过，她不相信哈利会变成这样。这样的事情让莉莉隐隐觉得不安。这不是个好的征兆。

老里德尔安慰莉莉，也许哈利真的是太难过。

猫也说不定是自己淹死的呢？

发生了这样的事，莉莉想带哈利离开，但是老里德尔先生拦住了她。

老里德尔先生其实明白是谁干的，但是他决定隐瞒下来，因为他不想让莉莉离开。

所以他跟莉莉说，汤姆很惨，很需要人爱。他被很多人虐待过，所以他讨厌任何人的进驻。

莉莉也懂了，是怎么一回事。

莉莉让哈利宽容汤姆。

7.

第二天，哈利就堵住了汤姆。他是来找汤姆兴师问罪的，为什么要陷害他， 为什么要杀害一只猫。

汤姆站的离哈利有一尺远。他看向着窗外，他抓着窗棂。他说，我没有。猫是自己跳入水池淹死的。

你知道，猫就是这么喜欢玩。汤姆慢悠悠地说。

那你为什么要把它放在我的床边，哈利握着自己的裤脚边边问。哈利今天 穿的是樱桃红色短袖，在一头黑发的映衬下，汤姆这才注意到哈利很白，非常亮的白。他的皮肤看起来很柔软。

我以为你见他死了，会很高兴。毕竟那个畜生打碎了你的相框不是吗？汤姆有些不理解，倒好像他们是同谋一样。

哈利头一次见到这样的人。他甚至都不知道怎么继续这场对话。他也不懂仅仅是来了一天，汤姆为何对他就有这么强的敌意，他明明什么都没做。

他低头憋来憋去，终于爆发出了一句，我不会让你伤害我的。

汤姆只是看着哈利，只是看他。把哈利看得发憷，自己掉头跑了。

汤姆看着他的背影，知道在这场无声的战争里，哈利输了。

他是里德尔庄园的无冕之王，没人能挑衅他。

然后他祷告了起来，神情非常虔诚。

生下了嘴唇有什么用？

信徒的嘴唇要祷告神名。

8.

又不太平地过了一周。汤姆总是找哈利麻烦。

第一次，汤姆摔倒了，连同拽着哈利一起。这就看起来好像是哈利故意推到了汤姆。汤姆顺手抄走了哈利口袋里的糖。因为这是莉莉今天才给两个孩子一人一份买的糖。

其实汤姆原本的意图是想让哈利的头磕在那块石头上。但是他没能成功。因为某个小原因。

当大人们问起的时候，他故意不开口，折磨了哈利一会，在哈利憋不住开口辩解我没有之前，他才不急不慢地说道，是我不小心摔倒了，哈利是想要扶我。

他甚至热切地拉住哈利的手，真诚地说，谢谢你，哈利。

哈利气到想要跳起来的愤怒，愣是被活生生压了回去。

所有人都相信汤姆对哈利的友好。老里德尔和莉莉都十分满意起来，果然汤姆还是需要个孩子的陪伴。毕竟汤姆年纪这么小。

只有哈利总是防备汤姆。哈利不信汤姆的表演，任谁见过汤姆那样的眼神，都不会再选择相信他。

汤姆发现自己对哈利的欺负变质了，因为他在摔倒过程他的脸不小心擦到过哈利的脸颊，他感到一种小小的电流产生了。

说实话，不讨厌。汤姆曾经被一个女孩子亲到过，他厌恶触碰，他事后把脸洗到脱皮。这回却难得没有反感。

他能感受得到，哈利的皮肤真的很柔软。他有些想念。

第二次，汤姆趴在莉莉的腿上睡觉。他顶着自己无辜的脸，装作睡不着，需要午睡故事一样央求莉莉给他讲个故事。

莉莉摸着他的头答应了。

故事很长很长，非常动听，是个关于诚实的故事。说的是华盛顿与樱桃树，窗帘被风吹得飘起来，阳光散落在这间房子，甚至汤姆都开始意识模糊。

然后他要等的人终于出现在门口。哈利抱着枕头，准备要求莉莉的午睡故事。被汤姆捷足先登，今天的故事是没有了。

汤姆睁开了眼睛，把手搭在莉莉的肩膀上，倒像是个拥抱。

你看，莉莉现在也是我的了。汤姆唇角有若有若无的笑意。

哈利转身就是蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼。哈利肯定又被他气哭了，还是抱着枕头哭那种。哈利只会这一种哭的方式。

无趣。

第三次就是，

我能跟你一起玩吗？哈利语气显得他一点也不期待。哈利的手上还扭着两个风筝，他显得有些不情不愿。

我不和穷鬼一起玩。正在看书地汤姆如此回答。

你说什么。哈利显得被激怒，他的眉毛甚至都竖起来，然后他的鼻子会向上皱起。

如果你有钱，应该在自己的家里，而不是被我家雇佣。汤姆又翻过一页书，他都不抬起头看哈利一眼。因为他能想象出哈利是什么表情，那十分无聊，不会比一页书上的知识来的有趣。

哈利被噎地无语，汤姆的确说对了。但是他又愤怒，他说，我不是佣人，正好我也不想跟你一起玩。

他是被莉莉和里德尔先生要求一起放个风筝的。他们的眼神太诚恳了，哈利拒绝不了他们。哈利强迫自己来了。

眼看哈利又要蹬蹬蹬跑掉，可能还会摔门而去。

想到哈利要制造噪音，汤姆就觉得很烦，哈利就不能给出有趣点的反映？

于是汤姆做了点有趣的事情，他打开盛放果酱的玻璃盒子，用食指尖勾出一 点酒红色的果酱，他将食指摆在哈利面前了一会儿，哈利十分不解地看向了汤姆，然后汤姆把樱桃果酱抹在了哈利的嘴唇上。

可惜没抹得太均匀。只好将就一下。

汤姆打算低下头来尝一下果酱的味道。哈利被汤姆这种行为给吓坏了，他 用手背擦拭干净嘴巴，一把推开了汤姆，他想逃离这。

于是故意推到汤姆成了汤姆威胁哈利的一个把柄。因为汤姆完全可以尖叫起来把大人们吸引过来，而汤姆没有这么做。

9.

莉莉在阳光下画画。汤姆不知道从哪里捧来了一束洁白的百合捧给莉莉。

阳光下，汤姆的笑容十分明亮。莉莉微笑着接受了汤姆的花，摸了汤姆有些 汗意的脸。

莉莉拿出手绢给汤姆擦脸，动作十分轻柔，像对待哈利一样。

汤姆抱住莉莉，他看着透过玻璃看着屋内。

此刻哈利正坐在被刷得漆黑的楼梯上，背后是樱桃果肉一样颜色的墙面，他宁可玩自己的手指。因为哈利可以通过正对面的玻璃窗看到这一切。

汤姆又在得意洋洋他抢走了莉莉的爱了。

远方的老里德尔微笑地看着莉莉和汤姆相处如此友好。他开始觉得自己会重新有一个家。

汤姆才威胁过哈利。让他乖乖坐在屋子里，不许出来。

当时汤姆和哈利一起站在镜子里，汤姆带着些笑意，你最好听话，否则我就去告状。

哈利厌恶地说，除了告状，你还有别的手段吗？

汤姆笑得十分有礼貌又可爱，避开了这个话题。他眨了眨眼睛，只是说，听话，如果你想留下来。

我没打算留下来。哈利如是想。

10

当天晚上，哈利就开始细细索索地收拾东西准备离家出走。他再也忍受不了汤姆。尽管莉莉不止一次地告诉哈利要包容他，宽容他。因为汤姆身体很不好，他经常生病晕倒。汤姆从小失去了母亲，缺乏人关爱。汤姆其实很喜欢哈利。

汤姆其实是个大混蛋。哈利想。就算他经常装作在祷告的样子，也不代表他没将灵魂献给了魔鬼。

比如上回，哈利就亲眼看见了汤姆是怎么毒死一只松鼠的。因为那只松鼠没有按照汤姆想要的方式被抱着。那只松鼠非常美丽可爱，银蓝色的尾巴非常蓬松。然后汤姆扒开松鼠的下巴，给松鼠灌药，松鼠就不动啦。

汤姆把哈利的嘴捂起来，因为汤姆不喜欢哈利的尖叫声，这让他头疼。他告诉哈利，又诈又恐吓，如果哈利老是这么尖叫，又被大人们发现杀害了小松鼠，大人们会送哈利去坐粉红色小电椅，电得哈利眼泪鼻涕一起流，甚至失禁。

然后汤姆对被恐吓的哈利为所欲为。

我都只是警告你，没有伤害你，你应该谢我。哈利。汤姆总是这么说。

他为莉莉忍汤姆，忍得够辛苦了。他甚至都没有揭发汤姆所做过的事情。而 汤姆居然还要跟哈利抢莉莉。

他写信留给了莉莉，说他要去找邓布利多他们。

这不是离家出走，因为这不是他的家。

自从来到这，哈利就害怕黑暗，害怕睡觉，他不知道什么时候又会有一只猫的尸体在他的床边。

但是比起忍受汤姆没完没了的挑衅，他宁可逃跑。黑暗也不会比汤姆来得更让人难以忍受了。

当他背起他的大书包出门的那一刻，手电筒的光照在他脸上。汤姆靠在门框上，看着他。

你可以装作没看见。哈利怒气冲冲地说。

手电筒灯下，他的眼睛好似小时候玩过的绿色玻璃球。

汤姆看不出什么情绪地说，我数到三，你回去睡觉。

一，汤姆走进了一步。

二，汤姆又靠近了一点。

二又四分之三，哈利已经跑下了楼。

三。

汤姆翻身，用手作为支撑，一跃跳下了，然后他摔倒在地上。汤姆的身体真的非常不好，他的脸上也有伤痕，脸上也有血，可是他就倒在地上，直勾勾看着哈利。

他在等着哈利妥协，他知道哈利不会心硬地不管他。汤姆威胁人的技巧其实不太多，要不伤害别人，要不伤害自己，就是为了等别人来妥协。胆小的人，适用前者，心软的人，适用后者，比如波特母子。

哈利没法放着汤姆不管，虽然他真的很讨厌汤姆，但是汤姆这样摔在地上。他懊恼地将书包甩在地上，哈利的双手穿过汤姆腋下，开始半拖半拽地将汤姆往楼上拉。

汤姆看着柔弱，但是哈利想要拖动他，还是觉得跟搬运几百个铅球一样困难。

汤姆甚至晕倒了。哈利想要叫人，但是他转念一想，要是叫人大家都会发现他要走了，而且汤姆现在还晕着，他岂不是又要给汤姆背锅啦。

哈利捂住自己的脸，痛苦地摇摇头。然后他捏着自己的鼻子给汤姆做人工呼吸。哈利印象中昏倒的人好像都要做人工呼吸。

人工呼吸了三次，汤姆才终于慢悠悠醒过来，他睁开他那双纯色无杂质的眼睛。哈利提起的那颗心终于也放下了，他自己也累得瘫倒坐下来。他的额头上甚至有汗水。

哈利打算再费力一次，把汤姆丢回他自己的床上，然后再进行离家出走找邓布利多的大业。反正夜还长着，天亮以后大家就会发现汤姆的异常了。

汤姆的声音很轻，你要离开？

没有。哈利并不打算跟汤姆说真话，他没什么好跟汤姆说的。汤姆只会告状。

你知道不知道，你吵到我睡觉了。

因为你怕我？汤姆因为受伤，说话也开始好似梦呓。

不。哈利根本不想跟汤姆讲话，所以他的发出的音节越来越短。

我知道你怕我。汤姆甚至还有了愉悦。

哈利松开手，让汤姆掉在地上，又磕上了。伤上加伤。汤姆眼睛闭上，又晕过去了。

然后哈利开始后悔，为什么没接住汤姆。就算他说的话再气人，他也不应该让汤姆受伤更重，这不是绅士所为，没有绅士会对付一个毫无反抗能力的人。

哈利真的很烦，他把汤姆面部朝下地丢到了汤姆的床上，也许是他甩得太过粗暴无礼了，汤姆又被他给摔醒了。

汤姆断断续续地呻吟，水……疼，……妈妈，我好疼……

哈利连忙跑过去倒水，但是看着汤姆毫无反抗能力的样子。他觉得他开始做另外一些事。

他审问着，猫是你淹死的吧。

汤姆依然有气无力地叫道，水。

你是想赶我离开，对吧。哈利接着怨恨地问。

汤姆受不了的叫嚷，是。我需要水。

同我道歉，以后再也别靠近我，我就会满足你了。哈利说道。

汤姆没有说话，他冷笑起来，他不会道歉，也不会认错。

你不想要水吗？哈利大叫。那就道歉。哈利开始模仿着汤姆的语调。

不。汤姆说，我没什么好道歉的。

汤姆逗够了哈利，哈利的反应真的很有趣。他记得他说过他喜欢危险的感觉。这样无力反抗的汤姆，哈利也只敢威胁他道歉，汤姆觉得哈利真的非常可爱。

于是他露出一个诡异的笑容，呆会你得跟我道歉。

你现在乞求我的原谅还来得及。

在哈利还在犹豫的时候，汤姆开始嘶吼翻滚起来，那声音简直不像是人发出来的，像是被魔鬼附身了一样。他的叫声凄厉不已，猫被捏住了嗓子也没有汤姆哭嚎地一半惨。

11

汤姆躺在医院里，他的伤口都被包扎处理好。

汤姆身体不好，他经常生病，他虽然也白，但是有些病态的发黄。与哈利那种血气充足的白完全不是一个感觉。

此刻的汤姆像个天使一样的看着莉莉。又温柔又静谧，还柔弱。他身上的伤口显示汤姆遭遇了怎样残忍的对待。

他无辜带着些惊恐地说，是哈利把我推下来的。

黑色的眼睛甚至有了泪光，哈利想要逃跑。我不同意，他就把我推下来了。

汤姆甚至说到情绪激动处，开始正床上挣扎翻滚，要是要呕吐的样子。他还故意砸我的脑袋。他是个魔鬼。

原本安安静静坐在角落的哈利冲过来要打他，被人拦住了。哈利甚至想一脚踹在汤姆脸上。

哈利被人拎起来边哭边踢，就算他根本踢不到汤姆，他在撒谎，他在撒谎，他在撒谎啊……

哈利被人打了一耳光，他的头歪在一旁。他终于安静下来。

莉莉摸着哈利的伤口说，疼吗？我的孩子。

哈利望着天花板，非常坚持，他在撒谎。

哈利抱着他的妈妈，睁着他的绿眼睛，说，我想离开，汤姆不让我走，他就跳了下来。我们发生了争执，我故意松手让他摔了一下，就这样，仅此而已。

莉莉摸着哈利的头发，她问，你为什么要离开？

哈利说，我想我的朋友们。很想，很想，他们。

哈利乞求地看着莉莉，妈妈，我们走好不好？

莉莉问，你不是很怕黑的吗？为什么敢在夜里走呢？

哈利说，现在不怕啦，也许是因为有了汤姆来对比。

说完，哈利自己都笑了。

12

哈利躺在床上，只有月光亮在他的眼睛上。他睁着眼睛，睡不着，像死不瞑目的亡魂。

他旁边躺进了一个人。哈利一直清醒着，他知道发生了什么，是谁下了床，穿上了拖鞋，推开门，走到他的床边。

这不是汤姆第一次睡哈利的床了。自从汤姆开始第一次威胁哈利后，就时不时这样。这取决于莉莉什么时候给汤姆和哈利讲床前故事。

而且跟汤姆睡在一块的时候，哈利不用担心什么时候床边又多出一只猫来。

所以大人们都说汤姆其实很喜欢哈利，想跟哈利做兄弟。汤姆会是个好兄长。

汤姆躺在他的旁边，自豪又怨毒地说，我们现在在同一条船上了。

走开，汤姆。哈利说道。

以前哈利还会躲，但是哈利已经不会躲了。他只是让汤姆走开。

汤姆笑开了，你不想知道他们在医院里发生了什么？为什么你的妈妈总也没离开的原因。

哈利终于转过身，面对汤姆。

汤姆遵从内心抱住了哈利，就算哈利一膝盖顶在汤姆的腹部。他的手脚比哈利更修长一些，可以完全覆盖住哈利。

我看见，他们在医院里吵架，然后接吻了。汤姆细声细气地说。

哈利发现汤姆很喜欢模仿蛇类说话。

你想知道他们是怎么接吻，怎么把舌头伸进对方嘴里的吗？汤姆勾引地问。月光下，汤姆原本纯洁的脸突然变得邪恶起来。

我全都看到了。汤姆说。他们以为我睡着，其实我很清醒，我就睁着眼睛看完的。

哈利根本不想碰汤姆，只要他靠近汤姆一下，汤姆就能编出无数谎言来污蔑他。

我们来模仿他们吧。有人引诱的微笑。但是他的语气如夏天落雪了一样冷。

我的祷告是否获得神明允许？汤姆又问。

神明不准许。哈利偏偏要这么回答。

这是罗密欧在吻朱丽叶时的问题。前几天莉莉才给他们念过这一段。

那么我要来领受我祈祷的结果。汤姆看着哈利的眼睛。

没有反抗就是默认，而哈利只是否认。

你不想跟我做家人的吧。汤姆边亲边舔哈利，当时没机会尝到的樱桃果酱，现在只要他愿意，他就可以随时反复品尝。哈利不会张开嘴。也没有反抗。他知道他每回的反抗，都是给汤姆伤害自己的机会。

这就是汤姆要哈利学会的，永远不要反抗。

你只能接受。

所以他不停地激怒哈利，伤害他，好让他明白，就算汤姆体弱多病，但依然是这里的君王，真正发号施令的人。

汤姆的眼里有光，他将哈利的头发顺到耳后，他说我希望你快点离开我家。我讨厌你。

哈利用眼神告诉他，我也是。

汤姆只能含住哈利的下唇，因为哈利不肯张嘴，没法像那两个大人一样亲吻。于是他捏住哈利的下巴，只听见他含糊地说道，那就听我的。我有办法让他们两分开。

汤姆的手伸进哈利的睡衣里，他吻上哈利的鼻尖，你妈妈是个婊（，）子，你也是。

哈利一口咬住了汤姆的手臂，他没有松口，咬出血也没有。

这是哈利在愤怒。

作为报复，汤姆一口咬在哈利锁骨上，同样咬出血。

现在，你也沾染上我的罪恶了，我的囚徒。

汤姆微笑地如百合圣洁。

两个孩子的躯体，也洁白如百合。

百合融化在月光里。

一只百合终于有了回应，那一刻，百合不再是百合，跌落成了引诱汤姆的恶魔。

13

老里德尔和莉莉在讨论在花园里种樱桃树的问题。

他们打算给两个孩子讲一个关于诚实的故事。

有人需要为自己的谎言道歉，像华盛顿一样老实承认是自己砍了樱桃树。

两个孩子都坚持自己没有撒谎。在对视的时候，他们露出有一个彼此才懂的微笑。

大人们十分无奈。樱桃树是没法种在孩子心上的。

14

莉莉穿绿裙子十分之美。这十分衬莉莉的眼睛。

哈利也穿上了绿裙子，莉莉那件小号的绿色拖地裙子。

哈利甚至穿上了莉莉的高跟鞋，戴上了红色假发，除了他那张十分像老波特的脸，要不几乎可以乱真小号的莉莉。

汤姆则穿上了他父亲的西装，西装几乎到了汤姆的膝盖。汤姆的脸上还挂着伤，他带着金丝眼镜，头发梳起，就是老里德尔本人。就是小一些。

汤姆单膝跪下问他的白雪公主，我究竟怎么样才能获得你的爱情。

白雪公主需要抬抬脚，你懂的，亲爱的。也许哈利需要捏着嗓子说话才能模仿得像。

汤姆为白雪公主献上金钱。

白雪公主如此美貌，乌发素肤，红唇如血。没有人能不为他动心。

金钱被洒落一地。白雪公主站起来，推开汤姆。然后汤姆需要强吻他。

最后白雪公主骄傲地说，你可以得到我了。

可是哈利没有站起来，也没有推开汤姆。哈利只是坐在玫瑰图案的沙发上，被汤姆掀开了裙子，汤姆盖在他身上，亲得他全身发痒，好想笑。

所以哈利真的笑了。汤姆也在笑，不过含义不一样。

期待已久的主角，莉莉终于从阴影里走出来。莉莉在流泪。

这样扭曲的关系，这样的场景，莉莉无法接受。

莉莉的泪水闪闪发亮。她拉起哈利就走，向外走。哈利显得十分高兴，他脱下假发，丢掉高跟鞋，赤脚跟着莉莉走。

他甚至走在前面主动拉着莉莉离开这。

汤姆跟在后面跑。像是要确认他们离开一样。

老里德尔开着汽车跟在后面追。

喇叭摁得震天响。

15

汤姆给哈利的箱子里塞上了大笔的金钱，作为酬劳。

哈利母子并不富裕，他想他会需要这个的。

哈利坐在车里，安安静静地，看不出一丝一毫难过地情绪。

哈利很高兴地跟他说，再见，挥手致意，像第一次见面那样挥手。

好像以后会再见一样。

莉莉再度确认哈利是包地严丝合缝，完完整整的。

莉莉不知道说什么好，她本来以为自己会给哈利和汤姆一个新的家。结果却发展成这样。

汤姆在哈利上车之前给了哈利一个拥抱，他亲吻他的头顶，他告诉哈利，就算你是我的亲生兄弟，我还是会喜欢你，然后吻你。

他给哈利系好领子上的纽扣，他对哈利说，永远别回来。

其实还有后面半句话，汤姆没有说。

我给过你机会逃跑了。

哈利从后视镜里看到汤姆的身影越来越小。汤姆的表情好像哈利他们只是出远门。

哈利现在觉得无比地放松，他终于要回到他的朋友身边了，他真的很想邓布利多赫敏他们。

他要跟他们一起玩。

16

老里德尔要对汤姆发怒，他觉得汤姆恶心。

汤姆就直接往下一倒，晕倒。

老里德尔恼怒地揭破汤姆的谎言，我知道你从来没晕过，睁开眼睛吧。

汤姆睁开了眼睛，冲老里德尔一笑。

他说，老里德尔，这是你应该跟我说话的态度吗？

汤姆，你……老里德尔叫道。他举起手杖，要打下来。此刻有保镖的枪抵住了老里德尔的头。

三分钟后，你会有个电话，15分钟后，你有一个会议要开。汤姆仍然躺在地上，他淡淡微笑，我已经替你安排好了一切。

照做就好。

汤姆被人抱着起来，他趴在女仆的肩头说，莉莉，一周后去找到她。照我的说做，然后莉莉就是你的了。先生。

汤姆说话好似陌生人，全然不似父子。他自比君王。

汤姆的头靠在女仆的肩膀上。他想，一周后见了，哈利。

汤姆有些困了。他对老里德尔说，开完会，晚上来给我汇报。

电话铃声响起。

17

汤姆怎么可能真的让哈利跑掉。

汤姆是里德尔庄园的无冕之王。哈利进入了里德尔庄园，那就是里德尔庄园的所有物。

不骗骗他，说不想跟他做家人，要不怎么得到他。

哈利很快就会明白，什么叫只要汤姆想要，他就必须给是什么意思。

这些人很快就会知道谁才是里德尔庄园真正的主人，谁来安排好一切。

哈利会回来跟他一起上学，跟他一个宿舍。哈利不用担心被人欺负，因为他是他们宿舍的头儿。哈利只要讨好他就可以了，如以前一样地讨好他。

一切必须按照他想要的方式进行。

包括爱他的方式，和他爱的方式。

18

一周后。

汤姆又默默数起了一。

汤姆在对着镜子表演微笑，连弧度都计算好，练习过无数次的微笑。

二。

老里德尔和莉莉的死亡计划提上了日程。他说过，他不喜欢来占有他的东西，比如里德尔庄园的财产，比如哈利。

所有人都应该重视汤姆说的每一句话。

二又四分之三。

汤姆又打开了一瓶樱桃果酱，用刀挑起了一块，吃点刀尖上的那一块。

三。

大门的铃声响起。汤姆他回过头。

End。


End file.
